


The Undoomed

by LadyPJMoon



Series: [On Hiatus]  The Dysfunctional Spirit [4]
Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: There’s a lot packed into this chapter!  We get a good background on Namjin and their relationship with Taehyung plus a healthy shot of platonic Jikook—and finally find out the reason why Jimin needed a psychic in the first story (The Psychic)...as it was never revealed.OR...Enter Namjin





	The Undoomed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Supernatural, horror, fright-night-type-scary-theme, mature language, adult concepts, cussing, angels, demons, metaphysical shit, mediumship, séance, a fuckton of research, gaylove, boyxboy 
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> This chapter may be hard to follow because it switches between the material and spiritual worlds—to help you with this please note the following rules of engagement for this chapter only:  
> 1\. Spirit world conversations are written in italics and separated by a boarder (~ ~).  
> 2\. Taehyung’s spirit is the only one to cross over into the spiritual realm in this chapter.  
> 3\. When an entity (Namjoon) crosses from the spirit world into the material world the italics will stop.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Previous Chapter Ending:
> 
> “I’m going to contact a couple friends on the other side and see if they can help from that angle—try not to interrupt unless the building’s on fire...” Taehyung chuckles then gives Jimin and Jungkook a conspiratorial wink before he closes his eyes.  
> ________________________________________

 

 _"Fate often saves an undoomed man when his courage is good.”_ _Beowulf_

 

** Chapter 04:  The Undoomed (Namjin) **

 

Taehyung’s been psychic his entire life—communicating with entities **he** couldn’t physically touch...but who could touch him.

 

 _The sight_ has allowed him glimpses and even visits into mystical realms held aberrant by the modern world—and with help from some remarkable friends on the other side of the veil...he’s been able to advance his psychic abilities dramatically since the time of his youth.

 

In the beginning, there was one particular pair of spirits that were always together—two men whom Taehyung trusted implicitly—calling upon their help even in the most daunting of situations or frightening experiences...he refers to this couple as _Namjin_.

 

As a child, Taehyung was drawn to Namjin’s aura—the beautiful, nonthreatening pink hue surrounding the couple was thick and pulsed with energy—a shining beacon in the murky mists of the spirit realms.

 

Namjin had stumbled over Taehyung—a small and frightened boy thrust into a world he didn’t understand...without a spirit guide or supervision of any kind.

 

The two spiritual entities soon decided to adopt the youngster—showed him how to safely navigate the veil...and eventually, instructed him on the laws which held and bound the spirits in the non-material dimensions.

 

In his teenage years, Taehyung learned more about his two adopted uncles—or rather, who they used to be, when they walked amongst the living—Kim Seokjin, the elder of the duo was a singer and stage performer...while Kim Namjoon was a talented musician from a very wealthy and prominent family.

 

The boys worked for a large Korean performance troupe that traveled the globe in the early 1900s—and although they didn’t know each other prior to joining the company...they ended up sharing quarters when they travelled because everyone assumed them to be brothers.

 

The two young men got along famously and their friendship grew swiftly, until they were inseparable—they were in their early twenties when they fell into romantic relationship—one that lasted the rest of their natural lives...and into the next.

 

Taehyung considers Namjin part of his extended family—he loves them dearly and speaks with them every day—and it’s these two trusted friends Taehyung contacts for help...concerning the entity that’s latched onto his best friend, Min Yoongi.

 

 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

_“Greetings uncles!”  Taehyung’s spirit envelopes the two entities with a warm pulse of light._

 

_“Taehyungie, it’s great too to see you—twice in one day...this is unusual, even for you!”  Namjoon chuckles._

_“Wait, something is wrong—your aura is flashing a dark yellow...what is baby?” Seokjin asks, anxiety bleeding through his spirit’s vibrations._

_“Jin hyung, you’re right, I have a rather urgent request—it concerns my best friend, Min Yoongi—it seems he’s attracted a poltergeist, a jealous one, and the entity is making things difficult for everyone involved...I need your help.”_

_Seokjin’s spirit shares a silent moment with Namjoon before speaking, “Tae, is Yoongi with you right now?”_

_“Yes, he’s in a trance—I believe the entity is speaking to him...but I can’t see or even sense his presence, hyung.”  Taehyung’s spirit recaps the day’s events for the couple._

_“If you have other people in the room with you I’ll need you to touch Yoongi’s hand—Joonie will attempt to enter your friend through you because we can’t see the spirit on our end either—hopefully Namjoon can contact the entity involved...I’ll keep this channel open but if Joonie runs into a problem I’ll have to help him so try not to worry.” Seokjin explains._

_“I understand, give me a moment to establish the link—I’ll be right back..._

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

Taehyung opens his eyes—quickly surveying the room and happy to see nothing strange occurred in his absence, “Good.  Ok, here’s the plan—Namjin can’t see the entity from their side either—that means in order for them to have any affect, one of them needs to enter Yoongi’s body through me...I’m going to touch Gi’s hand so they get the right body.  I need both of you to be _observers_ only—don’t interrupt us even if things become chaotic, you hear voices or things look crazy.  And one more thing—do not, under any circumstances, let my hand leave Yoongi’s body—this link cannot be broken...it needs to remain in place even if you have to tie us together, until I open my eyes and tell you otherwise...do you understand?” 

 

Jungkook’s chewing the hell out of his bottom lip—he walks over to Taehyung, bends over, “Is this absolutely necessary, Tae?”

 

Taehyung sighs, blinking hard, “I wish there was another way Kook—but this is their world and I have to play by their rules—I’m sor...”

 

He doesn’t get to finish as Jungkook presses a kiss to his lips, “I don’t like it—but I trust you—I’ll make sure the bond isn’t severed, please be careful...I love you.”

 

The blond smiles, palm caressing his boyfriend’s face, “I love you...I’ll always come back to you...” Taehyung whispers.

 

Jungkook steals another kiss, “You’d better—or I’m coming after you hyung...”

 

Taehyung chuckles, “That’s all the spirit realm needs...an emo Kookie on a rampage.”

 

Jimin brings two chairs over from the waiting area—setting one by Taehyung and the other next to Yoongi, “I think we should be a little closer to the action...good luck Taetae.” 

 

The older boy grabs ahold of Jungkook’s hand, pulling him down into the seat he placed next to Taehyung, while he takes the one by Yoongi.

 

Taehyung smiles brightly at his two friends, “I know you don’t understand what I’m doing or even why I do it—but thank you for believing in me and supporting me—it means more than anything in this world...”  He says, reaching for Yoongi’s hand, “—now let’s find out what’s really going on.”

 

Taehyung closes his eyes to reconnect with Namjin beyond the veil—Jungkook gives Jimin a worried glance so the older boy laces their fingers together, “It’ll be alright Kookie, you’ll see—Tae knows what he’s doing and Namjin won’t let anything happen to him—he’s known them since he was 6 years old...Tae’s like a son to them.”

 

Jungkook tilts his head, “You know Namjin?”

 

Jimin fidgets with their linked fingers, “Yeah, I met them when Taehyung was helping me find my dad—nothing he did worked and Seokjin hyung suggested he should try _linking_ with me—by then I was willing to do anything...Seokjin entered me through Tae.”

 

“That’s how you found your father—through Seokjin?”  Jungkook asks confused.

 

Jimin smiles sadly, “Uhm yeah, it’s how I learned that he didn’t want to be found—which was why he never materialized at Tae’s request—he didn’t want anything to do with my mother or me...I was just an accident that ruined his life.”

 

“Jiminie...why didn’t you ever tell me this?”

 

“Well, at first I was embarrassed—but then we both started dating Tae and Yoongi hyung—and everyone was so happy...I didn’t want to spoil it.”  The older boy says, sniffling.

 

Jungkook pulls him into a hug, “Pabo, I’m your best friend—don’t you ever withhold something important like that from me again—I don’t care if it’s our wedding day...understand?”

 

Jimin nods his head with a teary smile, “Alright Kookie, I promise.”

 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

_“I’m back—Jungkook and Jimin know what to expect on their end—and the link is in place...are you ready Namjoon hyung?” Taehyung’s spirit vibrates his message to Namjin’s spiritual frequency._

_“Yes Tae, ready when you give the word...” Namjoon replies._

_“Be careful hyung—I want you in one piece...go ahead.”  Taehyung’s spirit relays._

_“Taehyungie, you should be feeling Joonie drift through the link...” Seokjin says._

_“Aw, there you are uncle Joonie—you always feel like a cool breeze on a hot summer day—Jin hyung, he’s through and with Yoongi...can you see him?” Taehyung’s spirit asks?_

_“I can see you, Joonie and your friend Yoongi but no one else yet—give the link a few seconds to clear any distortion from the veil—while we wait you can explain why we’ve met all of your friends except the love of your life...” Seokjin complains._

_“Aw hyung, do we have to discuss this right now—I’m knee deep in a dilemma here...” Taehyung’s spirit groans._

_“We just want to meet him—I don’t think that’s asking too—oh, wait I’m getting something...hold on.” Seokjin’s pulse quiets for a moment._

_“Hyung?”_

_“Jin hyung?”_

_“JIN!  This is making me nervous—please answer me...” Taehyung’s spirit pleads but the mists of the spirit realm seem to be getting thicker._

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

Jungkook and Jimin are engaged in a quiet conversation when Yoongi’s head snaps back, letting out a guttural cry.

 

Jimin lets out a terrified scream, jumping into Jungkook’s lap—he feels the younger boy’s body shaking as Yoongi’s head turns to look at them...a creepy smile on his face, “Good afternoon gentlemen!”  The voice blurts out enthusiastically.

 

The younger boy’s voice trembles as he croaks out, “T-that’s not Yoongi hyung’s voice—is it Jiminie...”

 

Jimin giggles, “Good afternoon Namjoon hyung!”

 

Jungkook’s eyes volley between Jimin and Yoongi’s body, “W-what’d you do with Yoongi hyung...” he marvels, mouth agape.

 

Yoongi’s body chuckles but it’s not Yoongi’s laugh, “He’s in here too, he’s just being distracted by a cute boy—Jin’s working with Tae to locate the correct realm where the boy’s at—and since I can’t finish my job until they finish theirs...I thought I’d say _hi_ and introduce myself to Taehyungie’s beaux.”   

 

Jimin climbs off Jungkook’s lap, bowing a full 90 degrees, “Excellent idea hyung—and I shall be honored to make the formal introduction, my good sir!”  He replies, another giggle escaping his lips.

 

Jungkook looks at Jimin—who’s urging him to stand...which he does.

 

“Kim Namjoon, I would like to introduce you to Taehyung’s boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook.”  Jimin says waving his hand at the ebony-haired boy next to him.

 

Jungkook bows, “Namjoon hyung, nice to make your acquaintance...” he says standing upright—staring at Yoongi’s body sitting before him...smiling a very non-Yoongi smile.

 

“It’s good to finally meet you Jungkook—Jin hyung and I have heard good things from our beloved Taehyungie—we trust your intentions with our son are honorable...” he articulates.

 

The younger boy looks at Jimin who’s chuckling behind his hand, “Uhm, yes sir—I don’t know if Tae’s had a chance to tell you but we’ve discussed marriage and...”

 

“That’s exactly what my ears wanted to hear—good job young man—I know Tae will keep us informed of the date and wedding plans...you can count on Seokjin and myself to be there, in _spirit_ of course.” 

 

Namjoon chuckles at his own joke as Jimin joins in, “Funny hyung—Seokjin hyung would be proud of your pun...” the blond says, giggling some more.

 

The overhead lights suddenly flick on and off—and a gust of wind blows out the candles on the counter causing Jimin to panic, “Namjoon hyung, what’s going on?”

 

Yoongi’s eye snap to the two boys, “It’s time—remember Jungkook...nothing must severe the link...”

 

The mint-haired boy’s body returns to his previous task—silent words slipping from moving lips...just like before.

 

Jungkook turns to see Jimin’s bottom lip quiver—hand stretching out to cover Jimin’s, “They’ll fix this Jiminie—just give ‘em more time.”

 

Jimin nods, tears glistening in his eyes.

 

 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

_“Taehyungie, tell me what realm...” Namjoon asks._

_“He’s a prisoner—Jin hyung believes it’s a soul trap...” Taehyung’s spirit replies._

_“Well, that’s not good—but forewarned is forearmed—to whose realm do I travel?” Namjoon inquires._

_“Joonie—it’s Jin—the boy is being held by Abaddon...he’s a demon associated with the 7th mansion of the furies and governs destruction and wasting.”_

_“Help me out here Jinnie, why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Namjoon replies._

_“Joonie, Abaddon is the Angel of the Abyss and we know the boy—he was an illusionist in our troupe—the rumors were true Joonie...Hoseok sold his soul in order to be the best magician of our time.” Seokjin answers._

_“No, Jung Hoseok drown during the Great Flood of 1927—while touring America—I buried his body...it can’t be the same boy.” Namjoon counters._

_“I triple-checked Joonie—it’s our Seok-ah and he’s in servitude to Abaddon as a soul stealer—you can’t risk going after Yoongi...come back, we’ll have to find another way...” Seokjin pleads._

_A few moments later Namjoon reaches out to Seokjin through their link with Taehyung, “Jinnie—I can’t walk away from this and you know it—I’m going to speak to Hoseok...if I’m not back within the hour tell Taetae to sever the bond.”_

_“Jin...”_

_“Baby, talk to me...”_

_“You’re a stupid pabo—and you’re going to get yourself trapped and then I’ll...” Seokjin’s rant is interrupted._

_“...do nothing.  I love you Kim Seokjin and I’ll always find my way back to you—but I have to do this and you know why—remember, 1 hour then close the link...you’ll be able to save Yoongi, I’ll make sure of that.” Namjoon says softly and then there’s silence._

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

Taehyung opens his eyes to see his boyfriend and best friend staring down at him with worried expressions—his free hand dabs at the tears streaming down his face...he chokes back a sob.

 

Jungkook drops to his knees pulling the boy forward into his shoulder—his own eyes blinking back tears, “Breath baby...you’re back...you’re safe...it’s okay...” he coos, stroking the blond’s hair as he tries to subdue the overwhelming sadness.

 

Jimin walks to the kitchen—grabs a couple water bottles from the fridge—when he comes back he places them on the desk beside Taehyung.

 

The psychic looks up at him with a teary smile hiccupping, “T-thank...y-you, hyung.”

 

Taehyung inhales—his breaths are choppy as he relays the new information to the two boys—by the time he’s done...he’s mentally and emotionally drained.

 

There’s silence in the office as three pair of eyes glance at the clock on the wall—its 5:30 pm—an hour from now Yoongi will be back with them...but Namjoon’s fate is yet to be decided.

 

 

To Be Continued

 

 


End file.
